Clean Up on Smile Five - Voice Actor's Teleplay
Clean Up on Smile Five - Voice Actor's Teleplay Characters (In order of Appearance) * PP: Pinkie Pie * TS: Twilight Sparkle * AJ: Applejack * RT: Rarity * RD: Rainbow Dash * FS: Fluttershy * E1: Extra One * E2: Extra Two * E3: Extra Three (Nurse) * CG: Colgate PP: Swizzle Sticks! Caramels! Lollipops! They're all mine! laughter PP: {Eating noises} So good. PP: {Pained noises} PP: {Panicked} Oh no. Oh no. Oh no Oh no! M-m-my tooth! My teeth! What have I done to my poor, poor teeth! PP: {Panicked} Twilight! Twilight! Open up! Help me! Help me please! TS:{panicked} What's wrong, Pinkie? PP: My tooth! TS: {concerned} Oh dear... what did you do? PP: {Pained} Yeoch! TS: Looks like there's no way around it, you've got to go to the dentist. TS: {semi-loud} Equestria to Pinkie! {warm} Come on, I'll walk you down to the dentist. PP: {Whimper} No.... {shout} no! PP: {Running; to self} Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Gotta be some place to hide! Applejack's stall! Perfect! PP: {Fearful} Hide me TS: Hey Applejack, have you seen Pinkie Pie anywhere? We were talking, and after I mentioned the dentist Pinkie just bolted. AJ: Is that why you're hiding? Cuz you don't want to go to the dentist? PP: {fearful shout} Traitor! PP: {Running; to self} Gotta run! Gotta hide! Sweet Apple Acres? No Applejack's in on it. It won't be long before she gets to the rest of her family either. Carousel Botique! RT: {annoyed} Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. {Angry} Pinkie! Stop hitting me! PP: {fearful} Oh there you are. You've got to hide me! Please! RT: {concerned} Pinkie, what's gotten you so terrified? PP: No time to explain! Just hide me! Somewhere! I'll hide pause in your toilet if I have to! Please RT: {confused} Um... okay? RT: I think you might be more comfortable in a closet or something, perhaps? PP: Eeeep! RT: {to self} My word... whatever has gotten Pinkie into such an uproar has to be one of the most terrible, hideous things in all of Equestria. TS: {concerned} Have you seen Pinkie Pie? RT: Yes I have. I had never seen her look so frightened before. It was almost as if somepony was out to get her. Pause She's um... she's hiding in my toilet. PP: {Panicked; Startled} They're out to get me! PP: {to herself} With Rarity on their team, they'll find me no matter where I hide in Ponyville. I gotta get out of here! RD: {in jest} Where's the fire? PP: {straight} There's a fire? RD: {Shocked} Woah! That looks like it hurt. {concerned} We'd better get that tooth fixed up right away. PP: {terrified} You—you're not going to take me to the dentist, are you? RD {straight} Of course. You're not expecting me to put the tooth back in, are you? PP: {in denial} No! No! No! No! PP: humming RD: Pinkie, the dentist is nothing to be scared of. I go there all the time. PP: {shouting} Yes it is! RD: If you don't go to the dentist then your teeth won't get fixed, and if your teeth don't get fixed then you're going to have a hard time eating some of your favorite treats. PP: {shouting} I. Don't. Care! RD: {Calling out} Wait! Come back! PP: {to herself, frightened} No, not Rainbow Dash too. I'm running out of friends. Th-there's Fluttershy! She'll understand! She has to! If she doesn't... PP: {gasping for breath} Fluttershy! Fluttershy! FS: Is something wrong, Pinkie? You seem terrified! {cowering} Is there something to be terrified of!? PP: {serious} Yes! Yes! It's awful! Horrible! {thinking} I'd even call it horribly awful! FS: {terrified} W-what is it? PP: {serious & intent} Everpony— FS: Yes? PP: Everypony wants— FS: Y-yes!? PP: {tearful} Everypony wants me to go to the dentist! FS: {straight} I-is that it? PP: What do you mean 'is that it?' It's the most horrible, hideous, evil thing that could ever happen to anypony! FS: What are you talking about? I go to the dentist all the time. PP {super-straight} You.... are so brave. FS: Who is trying to make you go to the dentist and why? PP: {intent} Twilight has! She used her magic to hypnotize and brainwash everpony! {tearful} I don't know why! I don't know why anypony would want to make me go to the dentist! FS: {confused} There, there Pinkie, it'll be okay. RD: {calling out from a distance} Pinkie! Pinkie Pie! Come back! PP: Eeeep! {hurried} Gotta go! Talk to you later Fluttershy! PP: {sad and confused} Why? Why? For the love of Celestia, why!? PP: Rainbow Dash is going to talk to Fluttershy and bring her under Twilight's spell. Then she'll be just another zombie trying to bring me to the dentist. RD: {Calling out from a distance} Pinkie! Pinkie! Where are you? PP: {whispering and afraid} Oh no. Rainbow Dash! If I run anywhere she'll catch up to me in no time! PP: {determined} I gotta outsmart her. That's it! They're expecting me to run for the hills! But... what if I hid back in town? What if I hid in my room! Nopony would ever find me there! Pinkamena Diana Pie, you are a genius! E1: rambling E2: rambling PP: {shouting} Stop talking about taffy guys, you're making me hungry! {normally }It doesn't matter. I still have plenty of taffy back in my room. I just gotta get there... all the way across town. E1: What are you doing? PP: You'll never take me alive! PP: {whispering to herself} Gotta get off the ground if I want to stay hidden. That was too close. TS: {concerned} We've got to find her before it's too late. If we don't find her soon the dentist won't be able to do anything. FS: {concerned} I know, but where do you think she's hiding? RD: {calling out} Pinkie there you are PP: Eeeep! RD: {bracing for impact} for impact noise TS: {concerned & hurried} Hurry! Grab her! FS: {comforting} It's okay Pinkie, we're just going to take you to the dentist and everything will be okay. TS: {panicked} Pinkie, you've got to go to the dentist before— RD: {Reaching out to grab Pinkie} Gotcha! PP: No you don't! PP: {ranting and raving} Gotta get away! Gotta get away! {happy and relieved} Sugarcube Corner! And nopony here to stop me— PP: noises PP: {awkwardly} Um... just practicing a new party prank. Gotta go! Bye! PP: {calling out} Mrs. Cake, is that you? RT: No dear, it's me. It's about time that you've come to your senses. We've got to talk about this dentist thing. PP: {panicked} No.... RT: You're not going to get through there. Applejack is holding it shut from the other side. PP: {mumbling} No. No. No. No. No. No. RT: sigh RT: I want to show you something PP: {panicking} Are you going to tell me that my mane looks like a twister ran through it again? RT: {confused} What? No. {faux-happy} I want to show you what your smile looks like. PP: {happy} Oh, don't be silly! My smile looks pause {crushed} Hideous. RT: {matter-of-factly} That's what your teeth look like right now, and if you don't go to the dentist then that's the way they'll stay. A dentist can fix this. PP: {shouting} No! PP: {lost in fears} All they do is hurt with their scary drills and their huge pliers. And give me nightmares that will never EVER go away. RT: {horrified} Oh dear, you've had a particularly bad experience, haven't you? PP: {saddened} No her nose I had a really bad visit to the dentist. Bad enough to make me know I never want to go back there again. Ever. Even if my mouth looks like dragon dung for the rest of my life. RT: {comforting} Pinkie, it won't be like that again. I promise. PP: {doubtful} I-I don't believe you. I can't believe you. RT: {intent} Pinkie dear, the dentist can fix this, but only if we get there as fast as possible. Your friends have been kind enough to keep track of the teeth you've been carelessly losing all over town. PP: {crying} I-I-I-I don't want to go RT: {resigned} Alright, you leave me no choice. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. PP: {happy} Pasties and candies of every sort and every color of the rainbow! Yummie! PP: noises PP: {angry} What did you do to the candies!? RT: {cool and collected} I didn't do anything. When your teeth are broken, anything you eat causes you to be in pain—especially sugary foods. All of them. PP: {desperately} Even the swizzle sticks? RT: {Straight} Even the swizzle sticks. PP: {very conflicted} I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I droning RT: {resigned} I see sigh PP: {defeated} I'll go. RD: {excited} You will! FS: {relieved} Oh thank goodness Pinkie! AJ: Bout time you came to your senses TS: {comforting} Come on then, Dr. Colgate's office isn't too far from here. PP: {terrified} O-okay, let's go. TS: {relieved} We finally found her. E3: And just in the nick of time. The doctor will see you immediately. PP: {terrified} T-they're not coming in? TS: {straight} There's not enough room for all of us in the operating room. PP: {more terrified} O-operating? PP: {calming down} Alright Twilight, let's do this. TS: {warm} have a seat here Pinkie. PP: O-okay. CG: Hello, my name is Colgate. PP: {nervous} M-m-my name is P-Pinkie Pie. CG: {smiling} A bit nervous, aren't we? TS: {rolling her eyes emotion} Nervous isn't the half of it. CG: {shocked} Oh my. This'll take some work. PP: {nervous} J-just level with me. gulp How much is this going to hurt? CG: {confused} Hurt? We're going to use laughing gas, you shouldn't feel a thing. PP: {coming out of nervousness} R-really? CG: {brightly} Really really! PP: laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter CG: {relieved} And we're done. {bright} So, whose bill do I put this on? PP: {happily} All done! TS: {warmly} That wasn't so bad, was it? PP: {happily} Nope! {guilty} Sorry I caused you girls so much trouble. RD: Hey, don't sweat it! Anything that you'd choose over sweets has got to be a biggy. PP: {running through her mind} Yeah, and you know what? I think I've learned something. TS: {confused} Oh really? PP: {Happy} Yup! May I? PP: Dear Princess Celestia, today I broke a lot of my teeth. Yeah, just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. My friends tried to get me to go to the dentist to get them all fixed, but I didn't want to because I was scared—no scared isn't the right word—I was really, super-duper terrified. Eventually they got me to go, and it actually wasn't that bad. PP: I guess sometimes your friends will try and make you do something you don't want to do, but if they're good friends—and I've got the best in the world—you should trust them that it's in your best interests.